The Dream Realm
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie keeps having awful nightmares. So Jocu steps in to help.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was trying very hard to stay awake. She had a horrible nightmare about her uncle and that he escaped prison and wanted her to join his evil ranks! She began to sweat just thinking about the horrible nightmare when she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. Squeaking a bit, she turned and saw Jocu looking down at her in concern.

"Cassie my dear. It is very late. You should be asleep."

"I-I can't…I've had nightmares."

Jocu growled lowly, hating nightmares with a passion. He then looked down at her with a gentle grin.

"Cassie, I know that I usually help you with your nightmares, but I also have someone who can help you as well. He is a good friend of mine." Jocu grinned.

"Who is he?"

"You will see young one." Jocu soothed. And with that, he snapped his fingers and Cassie was in a realm of almost all white. There were trees with white leaves and even the rocks were white. The entire realm was sparkling as if it came from the stars and Cassie couldn't help but stand in awe. Feeling at home, she decided to walk around the beautiful realm.

"W-where is this place?"

"The Dream Realm…but you should not be here," a voice sternly replied. Cassie turned around and saw a tall, burly looking man looking at her. He was crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a displeased look. "I am Ario and I am in charge of guarding the gateway between realms."

"B-But I was brought here…"

"I do not wish to hear it. Come here." He demanded lowly.

"No!" Cassie said, now backing away.

"I said come here now!" Ario growled, now walking towards her. Cassie turned and tried to run, but he had her in a flash. "Now stop squirming!"

"GET OFF ME!" Cassie screamed, now letting out a cry in pain as he gripped her wrist harder.

"Now listen, if you don't OOMPH!" he paused as she elbowed him in the chest and made him fall backwards into the water while she quickly made it to safety.

"What is going on here?" A deep silky voice asked. Cassie turned and saw a being looking at her with kind silver blue eyes and he wore a robe that came above his knees and his skin was a pale color. "Young one, are you alright?"

"No I'm not! I was brought here and now you all are trying to hurt me," Cassie said, now getting into a defensive stance.

"Now calm down. You must be the young one Jocu was sending. It appears you have gotten off on the wrong foot with Ario." Marcello smiled, now looking over and seeing only Ario's backside and legs kicking in the water where he fell in. Within seconds, Ario surfaced and gave Cassie an agitated look to which she put her fists up.

"Come and get more!" she hissed, now walking forward. But she was halted as Marcello began gently scratching behind her ear. But Cassie backed away in horror!

"Now easy there young one; why so tense?" Marcello asked.

"Because I don't know you guys and for all I know you all are dangerous aliens!" Cassie said, now looking for somewhere to run. Marcello let out a melodic laugh and made a complicated hand motion that caused Cassie's feet to stick to the ground! "H-hey!" She squeaked. "LET ME GO!"

"No," came the calm reply. "You aren't going anywhere for the time being. I wish to get a better look at this brave young one who entered my realm." Marcello teased playfully. At that moment, he walked up closer to her and began rubbing her neck with his large hands. Cassie tried to get away, but he had her.

"Shhh, do not worry so much," he soothed, now rubbing her neck even more and planting a small kiss on her forehead. Cassie didn't know what was happening to her, but the calming gestures were making her remember her nightmare! She tried to pull her head back, but he had a firm grip on her head as he placed his forehead against hers. "Shhh, do not fear me. I am Marcello, the prince of the hunicorns. I am here to help you with your nightmares, but first we must conquer them before giving you peace. That is why I am causing you to remember them."

After a few minutes of coaching, Marcello taught Cassie how to think of those who loved her and that gave her peaceful thoughts. Thoughts strong enough to overlook her nightmare. Within a few moments, she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he smiled.

"Much better. Thank you your highness." Cassie blushed.

"You're welcome Cassie. And now then, I would like to reintroduce you to Ario." Marcello grinned, now walking away for a brief moment. "I will return shortly."

Cassie was about to say something, but Ario was approaching her, still wet from earlier.

"So…where were we?" He said, now arching an eyebrow.

"L-Leave me alone!"

"Easy, easy…why so hostile? I apologize for the misunderstanding earlier. I did not know you were sent here by Prince Jocu," Ario said, now kneeling down towards her.

"B-Because you hurt my wrist and I think you're a bully!"

"Oh a bully am I?" Ario said, now grabbing her wrist, albeit gently and planting fun and playful kisses on it. Cassie squeaked in alarm and stood up, now backing away from him in shock. "You cannot outrun me child."

"I-I bet I can!" Cassie said, now running in somewhat fear. Ario raised an eyebrow in amusement and changed into his unicorn form. With a light chuckle, he galloped after her. Cassie meanwhile was trying to find Marcello to get his help with escaping this burly hunicorn. But he was conveniently nowhere to be found!

"Marcello! Marcello help! G-Get him to stop chasing me!"

"I've got you now!" A voice said from behind her. Cassie spun around and felt a nose nudge her over. She tumbled into some soft grass and by a pond. Once she sat up, she saw him transform back into his human form and walk over to her. He then got down on his knees and started crawling over to her. "So now that I have caught you, how about we start over? I am Ario, guardian of the main Dream Realm portal. And who are you young one?"

"I-I'm Cassie; I'm sorry about earlier." She said, still tensed up. He just laughed lightly and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax…that is in the past," He chuckled, now rubbing a pressure point on her neck and behind her ears; it felt wonderful! Cassie giggled and began chuckling as he brought her over to his broad chest. "Better?"

"Yes," she smiled, now hugging him. "I like you Ario!"

"And I like you too Cassie."

"Glad you two are getting along," Marcello smiled, now walking into the clear and transforming into his unicorn form.

"W-wow!" Cassie gasped.

"And now my dear…let's get some rest." Came a gentle voice as he pressed his horn against her head. Within seconds, Cassie was out cold.

Next morning…

Cassie laid in bed, just waking up from the best sleep she had ever had. She could only smile and hug her pillow harder.

"Thank you Marcello. I really needed this. And thank you too Jocu for taking me there." She whispered. But suddenly, she felt a little tingle behind her ears, that made her laugh. "And yes, I enjoyed meeting you too Ario!" She giggled, now feeling the tingling feeling a bit more behind her ears. It was truly a wonderful experience.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
